The present teachings relate to reformers and methods of reforming reformable fuels to produce hydrogen-rich reformates.
The conversion of a reformable fuel to a hydrogen-rich carbon monoxide-containing gas mixture, a product commonly referred to as “synthesis gas” or “syngas,” can be carried out in accordance with any of such well known fuel reforming operations as steam reforming, dry reforming, autothermal reforming and catalytic partial oxidation (CPOX) reforming. Each of these fuel reforming operations has its distinctive chemistry and requirements and each is marked by its advantages and disadvantages relative to the others.
The development of improved fuel reformers, fuel reformer components, and reforming processes continues to be the focus of considerable research due to the potential of fuel cells, i.e., devices for the electrochemical conversion of electrochemically oxidizable fuels such hydrogen, mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, and the like, to electricity, to play a greatly expanded role for general applications including main power units (MPUs) and auxiliary power units (APUs). Fuel cells can also be used for specialized applications, for example, as on-board electrical generating devices for electric vehicles, backup power sources for residential-use devices, main power sources for leisure-use, outdoor and other power-consuming devices in out-of-grid locations and lighter weight, higher power density, ambient temperature-independent replacements for portable battery packs.
Because large scale, economic production of hydrogen, infrastructure required for its distribution and practical means for its storage (especially as a transportation fuel) are widely believed to be a long way off, much current research and development has been directed to improving fuel reformers as sources of electrochemically oxidizable fuels, notably mixtures of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, and fuel cell assemblies, commonly referred to as fuel cell “stacks,” as converters of such fuels to electricity, and the integration of reformers and fuel cells into more compact, reliable and efficient devices for the production of electrical energy.